i'll take it all
by Ichbingabbie
Summary: Satisfaction. That's all Jim needed. SPORK PWP ALIEN SPORES


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own a damn thing. The End.**

_i'll take it all_

Spock was propped up on his elbows and knees. Legs spreading farther and farther apart as he became lax with pleasure. A litany of Jim Jim Jim _Jim, _spilling from his mouth as Kirk pounded into him.

They were on the floor of the captain's cabin as Kirk held Spock in place. His hands leaving bruises on the fair skin. Spock didn't feel them. All he could feel was Jim's cock hitting his prostate ruthlessly as he was repeatedly plowed into. Jim's balls slapping against his ass. Suddenly Kirk pulled out and flipped Spock over onto his back, then slipped back in, but only the head of his cock. He stayed there, watching Spock begin to squirm, arching up from the floor.

"_Jim."_

Kirk slowly inched his way back in, burying himself up to the hilt and held himself there. Spock groaned, knowing what he had to do and loving it. He wrapped his legs around Kirks waist and began grinding. Jim's dick rubbing against his prostate with each hard slow roll of his hips. Kirk began to pull back as Spock continued to rotate his hips. Kirk pulled all the way out despite Spock's protestation. Kirk sat down and leaned back, propping himself up with his hands. He looked at Spock with pupils blown wide; an effect the alien spores had on him. His eyes silently demanding something from Spock.

"_Jim."_

Spock crawled over Jim's body, positioning himself over his cock and slowing sank down. He placed a knee on each side of Kirk's thighs, moved he's hands back to prop himself up on Jim's calves, and began to slowly ride him. Each roll of his hip defining his abs. His breath catching each time his prostate was massaged. Kirk slammed his hip up, wringing a surprised cry from Spock, signaling him to go faster. He picked up his place, his head falling back, his knees burning from the carpet, his moans becoming louder as he fucked himself on Jim's dick.

"_Jim."_

Kirk growled, grabbing Spock around the waist he moved to get up. Spock wrapped his legs around Jim, the spores giving him strength he didn't have before. Kirk set Spock on his desk after he swept everything off. He's cock burning inside Spock. Pining for an orgasm that's been denied to him. Spock already came 4 times without being touched. Jim's pleasure, continuing to slam into him through the bond, is the only thing that has kept him going. Kirk threw Spock's legs over his shoulder, nearly bending him in half as he began to move again. His pacing picking up, his hips snapping harder, Spock silently pleading him to do so as he mewled. He's hole felt raw, the burning transforming into pleasure. He was close again, his orgasm building. A tingling in his spine first, wrapping around his lower abdomen. He's groin area becoming sensitive, his cock drooling and balls drawing tight. He knew after this he was done for.

"_Jim."_

He was softly whimpering, his orgasm building up higher and higher. He knew he had to get Jim to come soon. As he was brought closer and closer to the edge, he looked into Jim's eyes, positioning his hand to connect with the meld points on Jim's face. Kirk groaned, slamming hard into Spock, his cock hitting Spock's prostate brutally.

"Jim!"

Spock came hard, initiating a shallow meld with Jim. Jim's own orgasm swept him completely away. Kirk finally, _finally_ getting satisfaction. Coming, coming, _coming. _He's balls emptying out everything in side of Spock. Their world turning white. A thundering rush in their ears, the pulsing of their blood.

They slowly came back to the real world. Spock's legs around Jim's waist, Kirk slumped against him, Spock's semen sticking them together, and Jim's dripping out of his hole. Jim pulled out, getting up and pulling Spock with him. They stumble over to the bed, too lazy to clean up. Their orgasm making the sleepy. The comm on Jim's desk whistled, but went ignored. Most likely Bones, checking up on them.

"Jim?"

"M'fine Spock." He mumbled. The spores were finally flushed out of his system. "It's not like we don't do this all the time. The only thing different was me not coming the first 5 minutes." Jim chuckled sleepily. The corner of Spock's lips curled.


End file.
